ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Lost" Joe Dark
Joe Dark is an American born professional wrestler, currently working the Extreme United Wrestling circuit. He is currently not working full-time with EUW and is currently looking around the E-fedding circuit. Personal History Joe Dark never really fit in with any group in school. His mother made the decision that he would be homeschooled at age 12. At that point he developed a love for street-fighting and hardcore wrestling. at Age 17, he was put back into high school at his request. At age 18, Joe gratuated High school, but suffered a major concussion and brain damage attempting "The Leap of Faith". After wandering around for a year, he joined Extreme United Wrestling in late November and embarked his Pro Wrestling career. Career ECW Unleashed Joe Dark debuted in ECW Unleashed in August 2006, but ECW Unleashed folded a couple weeks later to WCW:The New Blood. Extreme United Wrestling Joe Dark applied for Extreme United Wrestling, and Ashton Matthews knew that this man had potiental, shortly after he was placed in the EUW Pure Title Contendership battle royal. At Besiged, Athen and Baine called out Joe Dark to join the forgotten Family. Joe lasted 8:33 in the battle royal (won by Baine). A couple weeks later he had a three man match against Larry Wopat and Cameron Mann, and after a heated argument with Wopat, he lost and has not been seen since. The Return of Joe Dark Joe Dark returned to EUW after a month hiatus with his current girlfriend and manager, Amy Chase. He was entered into a New Blood Battle Royal and was the third man to be thrown out of the ring. On the March 5th edition of EUW Suicide, he and Master DEDman faced the current Tag team champions, Larry Wopat and Cameron Mann in a non-title match. A Rumor spreaded that Joe Dark got "Screwed" out of a potental tag title shot because of his partner. On the 3/12 edition of Monday Night Suicide, Joe Dark fought Master DEDman to a no contest after seeking revenge. After his anything goes match he had to receive 15 stitches on his head, but continues to wrestle many local events. His latest match with EUW to date was a non-televised ladder match against The Ringmaster, in which he won. Joe's Current Memory *He currently knows that his mother and stepfather left his hometown with his younger brother. *He had only one crush and that Amy Chase was his previous girlfriend. *He has also been in the hospital once at age 8, cause unknown. Trivia *Joe Dark is currently using "Have You Seen Me" by Last Tuesday as his entrance music. That has been the only music he has ever used. *Joe Dark is a Born-Again Christian *Joe Dark has been known to check into the nearest hotel to the arena, weather any EUW wrestlers are staying there or not. He then enters the arena by walking. Moveset *'BASIC' (weardown) *1. Strong kicks *2. dropkick *3. High Spinkick *4. Dragon Suplex *5. German Suplex *6. Shining Wizard *7. Falcon Arrow *8. Modified Neckbreaker *9. Shooting Star Press *10. Hurricanrana *11. One-handed bulldog *'AERIAL' *1. Crossbody *2. Shooting star press *3. Diving headbutt *4. suicide dive *5. 450 splash *'SUBMISSION' *1. Camel Clutch *2. Sharpshooter *3. Crossface chickenwing *4. Body Scissors *5. Boston Crab *'TRADEMARK' (setup for The End) *1. Diving Hurricanrana *2. high elevation Leg Drop (high risk trademark) *3. Moonsault Leg Drop with steel Chair (extreme matches only) *(1)Finisher Name:The End *(1)Description:Guillotine choke *(2)Finisher Name:Total Awesomeness *(2)Description:Double Springboard Moonsault (Christopher Daniels B.M.E.) Category:1987 births Joe Dark Joe Dark